I'll tell you my sins
by Klake1992
Summary: Slight AU and a quirky original character that you'd be silly not to fall in love with. Riley Wolfe is a born werewolf who has lived in Beacon Hills her entire life. Follow her story as she fights alongside her pack and searches for love in all the wrong places.
1. The coat closet

Riley Wolfe had been standing before the kitchen sink looking out of the window that faced their driveway when the squad car with the word Sheriff plastered on the side pulled into her driveway. She watched Sheriff Stilinski rounding the corner of the house to head to the front door. She had seen the squad car approaching her house through the large had window in the front of her house and had gone into the kitchen to see if, as she had predicted, the car was coming to her house. She had been expecting this after the trouble in the boys locker room last night.

When the knocking sounded at her door Riley hurried from the kitchen to the front door, her heart racing a mile a minute as she thought of having to lie to the Sheriff's face. Taking a final deep breath she opened the door, a smile on her lips, but when she saw the slightly angered look on Sheriff Stilinski's face her smile faltered, but only for a moment. She had to keep up the act.

"Sheriff Stilinski, you must be looking for my dad." She cursed herself for letting her voice shake like it did when she spoke.

"Actually, I just talked to your dad I was looking for you." He said as Riley stepped back to allow him into her house. As she took a step back from the door, she used her foot to nudge the coat closet door without the Sheriff noticing.

"Me? Really... Did I do something wrong?" She asked as Sheriff Stilinski turned to face her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I hope not. I just had a few questions about an incident that happened at the high school." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Something happened?" She asked, her electric blue eyes widening in what she hoped looked like surprise.

"Someone trashed the boys locker room. I wouldn't think you had anything to do with it... But the damage, it looked like it was done by a rather large wild animal... Or possibly a werewolf." Riley could feel her heart picking up its pace in her chest as she listened to the sheriff speak and she was thankful that he wasn't a supernatural creature with super senses or else he'd have known she was lying.

"Wow... It was just trashed though... No one was hurt or anything?" She asked and he shook his head, she had already known that though.

"No. It looked like maybe someone had been locked in there. The door was broken down and the damage to the locker room was profound." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"So I take it you don't know anything about this?" He asked his eyes probing hers for the truth.

"No sir. No idea, sir." She said nearly stumbling over her words.

"Well, if you hear anything at all... Or happen to see my son and Scott. Let me know." Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway of the house at that point his eyes locked on the girls.

"Sir, yes, sir... Sir." Riley said and this time Sheriff Stilinski gave the girl a questioning look, but didn't voice his confusion. He simply began to walk to his squad car without another word to the girl.

The minute she heard his car start up and she saw it take off out of the large Bay window. She released the breath she had been holding. When the squad car was out of sight she pulled the curtains over the window tight and before she had a chance to speak the coat closet door fell open and out fell Stiles, having gotten tangled in the coats in the closet he hadn't been able to make a safe exit from the closet.

Riley laughed as he fell onto the ground, his arms flailing before he nearly landed on his face. She was doubled over in laughter as Scott came into the room from down the hall. Stiles had been the only one who had stuffed himself into a cramped space to hide. The others had taken off down the hall, Riley assumed they had probably hidden in her room. The furthest from the front of the house and the least likely to be entered by Stiles' dad.

Scott, Malia, and Derek came into the room as Stiles collected himself off from the floor, but not soon enough for the rest of them to miss out on a good laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Stiles said sarcasm dripping from the simple word as he stood up and shoved the things back into the closet that had fallen out. He pushed the door shut on them and then turned to the rest of the group. Derek stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"Someone care to explain to me why we're running and hiding from Sheriff Stilinski?" Derek asked his narrowed and slightly inquisitive gaze glancing at each person who stood in the room. Everyone else's eyes zeroed in on Stiles.

"Because he's an idiot." Riley stated matter-of-factly as she shot a narrowed eyed look at Stiles. Stiles looked at the girl as if she had grown two heads before he replied.

"Idiot is a little harsh don't you think?" Stiles asked.

"Oh I don't know, what would you call someone locking up a bunch of werewolves in a full moon when one if them isn't fully in control of themselves yet... Lydia?" Riley questioned as she looked to the girl she had in fact questioned.

"An idiot." She stated simply and Stiles went silent.

"You did what?" Derek asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"How was I supposed to know Liam was going to freak out and lose control? It was just supposed to be a prank." Stiles argued.

"A prank? Really, come on Stiles, this has got to be the worst prank you've ever pulled. The little shit bit me for crying out loud." Riley lifted her shirt just enough to reveal the quickly healing bite mark in her left side.

"Ok! Ok! I get it. I messed up." Stiles admitted.

"Big time." Scott added. When Stiles looked at him with wide eyes Scott shrugged.

"It's true. Just think of what's going to happen when they find out it was us." Scott added.

"Not when, Scott. If. If they find out. They're not going to. Not if everyone just plays it cool." Riley said.

"Oh yeah, like you really played it cool. "Sir yes sir... Sir"." Stiles mocked. Riley growled at him, her eyes flashing their wolfish glowing blue. Stiles made a face in reaction to the girl.

"At least I wasn't the one to lock us all up in the locker room." Riley countered.

"Stop." Malia finally spoke up, her voice rising over the two of them bickering. Silence instantly came over the room. At least for a moment.

Riley glanced up at the clock on her wall, it was nearing 8... Her dad would be home any minute.

"My dad's going to be home soon." She said, her voice wavering slightly as all eyes in the room landed on her before everyone sprang into action.

The others gathered their things and after saying their goodbyes they were out the back door and heading to Stiles jeep which he had parked a few blocks down.

XxXxXxX

Onyx Wolfe was a very intimidating man, he was a hulking beast of a man who could scare the piss out of someone with a single glance. Thats why he had gone for a profession in law enforcement. His being a werewolf helped as well. His special abilities helped solve some of the toughest crimes in Beacon Hills. He was Sheriff Stilinski closest confidant, therefore, Riley and Stiles had grown up together and when Stiles had confided in her about Scott, she had admitted to him her own secret. That she was a born werewolf. That was also why the Hale and the Wolfe family were so close, or they had been, before most of the Hale family was slaughtered. The Wolfes had, somehow, managed to stay off the radar of the hunters who had attacked the Hales.

Riley had never been the world's greatest liar, especially when it came to her father. Her mother had died when she gave birth to Riley and so it had only ever been Riley and her dad. Her dad knew her like the back of his hand. So when she jumped at the sight of him entering into the house he fixed her with a leveled stare.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, not taking his eyes off from her, not even for a second.

"Nothing, the door just scared me." She admitted, her eyes widening at his scrutinizing gaze.

"Why?" He asked and even Riley was shocked by her quick and thought out response.

"Lydia was over for a while, we watched a scary movie and it really kinda freaked me out." She said.

Her father looked down at her a moment longer before seeming to accept her answer. He turned and took his coat off and Riley silently cursed herself for not having straightened out the cost closet. She had forgotten all about it.

When her father opens the door he seemed to overlook the coats and sweaters on the floor of the closet because he hung his coat up without a word about the mess in the closet.

"Did you eat?" He asked as he closed the closet door.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to go to bed, actually." Riley said as se stood up.

Her dad reached her just before she went to walk down the hall.

"Alright. Don't forget I won't be home when you get up in the morning." Her dad said and she nodded. "Sleep tight, Princess." He added before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, Dad." She said before heading down the hall and into her bedroom.

XxXxXxX

Riley stood before the mirror in her bathroom examining her teeth. It was one of her odd little habits. She took fantastic care of her teeth. Brushing multiple times a day and flossing. She had never had a cavity in her entire life, she had never needed braces either. Which she thanked her amazing genes for.

After flicking her tongue across her teeth she stopped leaning into the mirror and stood on flat feet. Her eyes scanning over her reflection in the mirror. She was a pretty girl with loosely curled black hair that flowed down past her shoulders and to her mid back. She had plump lips and a perfectly shaped little nose, even if it had gotten broken a few times, it always healed just right.

She backed up from the mirror, her petite frame dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a tee shirt that hung loosely from her delicate curves. She stifled a yawn as she left the bathroom, shutting the lights off behind her.

She was in bed and asleep only moments later, snoring softly as she was pulled into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxX

A gentle tapping caused Riley to wake up. Her eyes popped open and landed on the blinding red numbers on her alarm clock. She shut her eyes against the harsh light and rubbed them before opening her eyes again and looking at the clock. It read 5:14am. Meaning her father must have just left for the day and also that her visitor was there as promised.

Jumping out of bed she threw off her pajamas and threw on a pair of black and white tribal leggings, and a black crop top with a white lace pocket. She pulled her boots onto her feet and brushed a hand through her hair. She was about done getting ready when she remembered her phone which she threw into her miniature black and white lace back pack. She put the back pack on before pulling open the window and jumping out of it. Even though her dad was gone for the day, she didn't need her neighbors spotting her taking off at 5 in the morning with a boy her father had forbidden her to see.

As routine, he had tapped on her window and had then went back down to the block hr had parked on. Not wanting to risk Riley's dad possibly being home or a really nosey neighbor spotting him.

Riley trudged through the grass at the side of her yard and hopped 3 fences before she finally came out to the sidewalk and the handsome boy standing beside his bike.

Riley grinned at the sight of Aiden when he turned just as she reached him. He leaned down to place a kiss to her waiting lips.

Riley Wolfe wasn't the type who had many secrets, but she did have one. One major secret that she had kept since the day the Alphas had arrived in town. She was sleeping with the enemy.

XxXxXxX

Authors note:

Mash up of seasons, I hope you all managed to catch onto that with the final chapter. I'm going to have some things still remain true to the show, but I'll be giving things my own twist.

I really hope you all liked the little surprise at the end and I also hope you like the main character. She sounds a little simple at the moment, but she gets better I promise.

Please don't hesitate to leave a review I enjoy absolutely all feedback.

Thank you for reading!


	2. That boy is dangerous

Riley had never intended to become involved with Aiden. It had never been her plan to fall for him... But Riley had a very specific type, she had always been that way. She liked bad boys. The type that her father would more than likely end up throwing in jail at some point. She liked the mystery, the danger. It was why when Derek Hale had come back to Beacon Hills her freshman year that she had been so weak in the knees every time she saw him.

He had stopped by their house a few times, seeking the guidance of her father. She had admired from afar, that was until one of her best friends ended up bring bitten by Dereks uncle. Things had changed drastically at that point. She saw Derek more and more, but nothing ever came of it.

It wasn't until the next year when Derek began expanding his pack, using teens from her school, that she really got close to him. After all her father encouraged her to follow her own path and maybe finding a pack of her own was exactly what she needed to do. So she had reached out to Derek and he had accepted her into his pack.

Nothing ever really came out of that either. Some flirting, a little favoritism, he still favored Riley over just about anyone else in his life, but they were friends. Just friends.

The real temptation had come in the form of the mysterious new twins at school the following year, or well one specifically, Aiden. She noticed their bikes first as they came speeding into the parking lot together, she had been standing outside of the school with Lydia waiting for the boys to get there. She still remembered that day perfectly even right down to the very outfit she had been wearing.

It had been an outfit straight worthy of Lydia Martin... Mostly because she picked it out for Riley to wear... And mostly because Riley's dad had been gone before she had left for school that day. A black breezy lace slip dress ended at about her mid thighs showing off her long naturally tanned legs. A red zip cutaway blazer covered her arms and on her feet were a pair of Black bootie heels. Her hair was in loose curls down her back and her electric blue eyes were lined perfectly with black liner. Her long dark and curly lashes were accented with a bit of mascara. Riley always looked good, but some days she looked like she had just walked out of a magazine.

Even though Lydia and Riley both looked like a couple of teenage cover models, they were not arrogant or pompous. They talked together and laughed easily with one another as they awaited the arrival of their friends.

It was as they waited that the twins arrived.

Riley saw them arriving first and she had a feeling that they had seen them as well because they pulled into the spots in front of where they stood.

Riley stopped talking midsentence. Lydias gaze followed hers and the two girls watched as both boys pulled off their helmets. One in particular caught Riley's eyes and without a second thought she spoke.

"Dibs." She said to Lydia and she was sure she had spotted the guy who had caught her eye smirking as if he had heard her. Of course he had, she just hadn't known that just yet.

When she looked away from them she didn't notice how Aiden, the one who she had called dibs on, was watching her as he walked into the school with Ethan at his side. Lydia did, though, even if she had a pursed liped look upon her face as she looked away from them and to Riley.

"It would have been nice to date twins..." Lydia said wistfully as she looked back at one of her closest friends.

"You're free to stake claim on the other one?" Riley suggested.

"No. I'm not his type." Lydia said and Riley raised an eyebrow in question at the beautiful red haired girl staying before her.

"You didn't see the way he was checking out Danny's ass." Lydia answered and Riley laughed.

The boys had arrived just a few minutes later, Scott came up first on his bike, which he parked on the other side of Ethan and Aiden's bikes. Stiles came next in his jeep, Isaac in the passenger seat.

The three of them joined the girls on the sidewalk where they all chit-chatted before they headed into the school all of them going their separate ways to their own lockers.

Lydia and Riley, unseperable since the day they had met, had swapped and traded lockers until they had some beside each other... Well, more like Lydia had insisted that Isaac who had originally been beside Riley trade with her because his desperation was showing. It was well known that Isaac crushed on Riley like Stiles crushed on Lydia. After little more persuasion Isaac had given in and traded lockers with Lydia, which wasn't all too bad a deal, after all that landed Isaac in the same row of lockers as Stiles, Scott, and Boyd.

"I'll see you next period." Lydia said to Riley as she shut her locker, her books in her hand, Riley glanced up at her before speaking.

"Mm, I don't know, I was thinking of skipping out before next period." Riley teased and the voice that spoke in response to her words was not Lydia's, but it was one she would come to know very well.

"And here I was hoping I could get you to show me around." Lydia grinned at her friends shocked wide eyed expression as she looked over her head at the boy who had spoken.

"That's my cue." Lydia said before giving her friend a little wave and turning to walk away.

Riley turned to face the owner of the voice. The handsome boy she had seen getting off his motor bike earlier. Aiden.

Riley was not easily flustered. She didn't get intimidated easily by anyone other than her father... And occasionally Derek. She didn't get the butterflies in the stomach weak in the knees feeling often, but when she had turned and locked eyes on the handsome boy behind her. When she had seen that little smirk of a smile on his face she was nearly swooning. It only took a moment for her to gather herself, but when she did she managed to produce a slight smirk of her own.

"Well, I suppose I can stick around long enough to show you around." Riley released a fake sigh and a play eye roll to which the handsome stranger laughed at.

"You're Riley, right?" He then asked, an eyebrow raised as he voiced his question.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?" She asked, her electric blue eyes never leaving his chocolatey brown eyes.

"Aiden." He answered and Riley couldn't help but grin. She repeated the name to herself mentally. Aiden. It really just rolled off the tongue.

XxXxXxX

That was only the beginning of Lacey and Aidens relationship, but it only grew from there... And quickly as well since they had ended up hooking up in a teachers office later that day. It wasn't until later that week that Riley had found out about Aiden and Ethan and how they were a part of the alpha pack.

"You need to stay away from him." Isaac said as the three boys stood around her and Lydia outside of the school.

"Hes right you know." Lydia agreed with Isaac. Riley would have been shocked under different circumstances. If it had been said about a different boy and Riley Lydia would have rolled her eyes and told Isaac to back off of Riley.

"I know." Riley replied before releasing a loud sigh. She knew they were all right. She had to stop whatever it was that she had going with Aiden, but that didn't mean she hadn't developed some sort if feelings for him when they had started their little tryst.

"He's dangerous, Riley." Scott chimed in, trying to sound like the voice of reason.

"I know." Riley repeated.

"You're too good for him any ways." Stiles added with a shrug as if that was obvious.

"I know." She repeated once more, but being honest with herself, she wasn't sure if that was really the truth.

XxXxXxX

Riley had avoided Aiden all day, but it was as if he knew she had decided to skip out on her last period of the day.

She had been walking down the hall, her chunky heels clicking on the ground as she walked, her hips swaying slightly the leatherette skinny jeggings she wore accented her perfect behind and hugged her legs tightly as well. The mint ruffle buttoned crop top accented her outfit perfectly and the shoes on her feet matched the color perfectly. If Riley and Lydia were known for anything it was probably their sense of style. After all the two girls were always impeccably dressed.

It wasn't often that Riley was caught off guard, but as she passed by a little nook in the hall that led into an old unused office she was just that. Caught entirely off guard. A pair of strong quick hands grabbed her and pulled her into the book before she was pushed against the wall, her arms held over her head. She was face to face with a grinning Aiden and even though her heart fluttered at the sight of him she scoffed and pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"Did you really think I was going to let this go on knowing that you and your little pack are trying to murder my friends?" She asked, her voice dropping venom as she spoke. He looked at her as if he was lost for words. She rolled her eyes.

"Figures. You were probably just using me to get close to Scott anyways." She said before she went to walk away from him. Before we could get to far, his hand grasped her bicep, stopping her progress away from him.

"Riley, it's not like that." He pleaded with her, but when Riley spun around to look at him her gaze was narrowed.

"Oh bullshit, why else would you target me of all the other girls in this school?" She asked. It wasn't often that Riley really let her temper get the best of her, anger was her weak spot. She was blinded by it when it really got the best of her. Riley was very good with her control. She had been since she had been young, but anger was the only thing that really ever caught her off guard. It was such a raw and strong emotion, especially in a werewolf.

Her eyes flashed that haunting glowing canine blue for a moment before Aiden pulled her back to him. She didn't fight him because of what she saw in his eyes. It's what caused her own to return to their typical electric blue. What she saw in his eyes was a raw sincerity that when he spoke she just knew he was speaking the truth.

"It did start out that way, I won't lie…and I'm sorry, but it's not like that anymore. I don't know what it is, but something about you... I just can't let you go like that." Aiden admitted as Riley glared up St him, but her glare wasn't as hard any more. Her face had softened and she could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked, but the minute she spoke she knew she wasn't going to be able to let him go. Not like she had planned to.

"Yes?" He said and right then she knew... As much as Aiden came off as the bad boy, as much as he was supposed to be the enemy. She was his weakness and he was quickly becoming hers.

Without another word she leaned into him pressing a kiss to his lips. In doing so she was creating the biggest secret she had ever kept from her friends... And in doing so endangering herself and them as well.

XxXxXxX

Authors note:

Hope you're all still enjoying! I quickly have fallen absolutely in love with Riley Wolfe and I hope you all feel the same way.

I just wanted to give you all a heads up that my lap top is broken. I do all my writing on my phone... Which is why somethings might be spelled incorrectly or some words might not fit properly. My autocorrect likes to change on to in and onto to into. It's quite annoying... And my lack of apostrophes is also do to my autocorrect. So I do hope you're able to over look these few annoyances.

Thank you for reading and please don't hesitate to leave a review!


	3. Kinky bite fest

Riley sat on the edge of the counter of the house that Aiden shared with his twin brother Ethan. Ethan knew about their entire relationship, it ass hard for Aiden to keep any type of secrets from his brother. After all, they shared a house... And occasionally a body.

Their house was on the far side of town, a part of town that none of her friends had any reason to visit. Which made it safe for her to be at with them without ever getting caught by her pack.

They had all been sparing earlier, training together, keeping in top shape and form. It was one thing that really brought them together. Ethan and Aiden both had their moments that reminded her that they were a part of the bad guys pack, but she also knew that they weren't all bad. They could be really sweet, like Ethan and his boyfriend Danny. They were incredible together, Riley was sure that Ethan would do anything for Danny. She saw how genuinely he smiled when he was with the boy.

Riley watched as Ethan left, having been planning to go and see the very boyfriend she knew he cared so much about.

"Alright, so now you can tell me more about the reason you ditched me the other night." Aiden said as he can to stand before where Riley was sitting on the counter top. His hands rested upon her thighs. She rolled her eyes at him as her arms snaked around his neck.

"I didn't ditch you... Not intentionally." She said.

"Mmhmm, so that's why you ran as soon as Ethan and I got close?" Aiden replied, an eyebrow raising

"Ugh. OK. Let me start from the beginning." She said before launching into her story.

XxXxXxX

The "prank" that had the whole school talking hadn't all been Stiles' fault. In fact, Riley was the reason they had all ended up locked in the locker room on the full moon.

XxXxXxX

Riley had been meeting occasionally with Aiden at the school, she would tell her dad that she was going to be studying with Lydia, or to the movies before she'd take off to the school. She would walk a different way every time so her father never got suspicious if he happened to try and follow her.

It was just beginning to get dark, the moon slowly replacing the sun, it wasn't out just yet, the last rays of sun were still heating Riley's face as she neared the school, she was about to go inside when her ears picked up on some noise coming from the back of the school.

Familiar voices bickered and she could hear them growing louder as she altered her path and headed in the direction of the voices.

"Did you really think it was a good idea to drag Liam out here on the night of a full moon?" Scott asked, his voice was raised. Even Riley could tell he was pretty pissed off.

"I didn't think we'd be stuck out here this late, it's not my fault my car won't start!" Stiles' voice also rose as he yelled back at Scott, she swore the two bickered like an old married couple.

Liam was just a few feet away from them, or so his voice sounded when he spoke.

"Guys, can't we just walk back?" He asked and Scott sighed.

"Yeah, let's get our stuff and go." Riley hoped they'd be gone before Aiden arrived because as of 3 seconds ago when she had pulled her phone out to text him... Her phone was dead.

A couple things happened after that. A loud popping sound erupted from the locker room and a large male figure approached. She heard male laughter, Aiden and Ethan, she knew they were coming together, but she had to do something...

Riley did not do well under pressure. A lot of the time when having to make snap decisions she ended herself in trouble. When she realized she had to do something to avoid the boys finding her there with Ethan and Aiden she made a snap decision that had ended up with the 4 of them in a heaping load of trouble.

She ran, the rest of the way around the school and straight into the boys locker room, she slammed the back door shut and locked it before turning to see the chaos she had been too busy to realize was going on. Liam was in full wolf form. He was snapping and snarling at Scott who was in wolf form as well and Stiles she could see peaking out over the top of coaches Desk in the office. He glanced at her confused, but only for a moment.

What she also saw, was a locker had popped open, silly string, a pop up character, and confetti all over the place. That had to have been the popping noise she heard. She gathered that this had startled Liam and had pushed him to wolf out and therefore lose control. When Liam saw Riley in the room he dove at her Riley jumped away from him but not before he had a chance to dig his canine teeth deep into her fleshy side.

She growled loudly and shoved him away with so much force he smashed into the locker banks on the other side of the room, denting them deeply. It only stunned him for a moment, but a moment was all it took for Riley to take on her own wolf form.

The two more experienced werewolves were easily able to subdue the younger werewolf, at least without sustaining too much damage to themselves or without fatally injuring him. They all had the moon on their side, making themselves stronger, more powerful. Which is why the locker room had ended up looking like a crime scene. Smashed up lockers and equipment, blood splashed here and there. Riley and Scott took the brunt of the attacks, claws and teeth used to inflict wounds on them. It wasn't anything that either of them couldn't handle, though.

XxXxXxX

When Riley finished telling the story, Aiden had a scrunched up look on his face.

"So you ditched me for some kinky bite fest?" She could tell from the quiver of the corners of his lips that he was fighting the urge to laugh. She retracted her arms from around him and punched his chest.

"Shut up." She said as a laugh escaped her. He laughed too before lifting his hands to his chest.

"Ouch, that really hurts." He teased and Riley narrowed her eyes at him before she jumped into a crouch on the counter and then launched off from it in one swift move knocking Aiden back a few steps. He tripped and ended up falling to the ground, Riley on top of him.

"Ok, that hurt a little more." He then said as the two of them laid on the ground, Riley laughed once more and soon after Aiden rolled over to pin Riley to the ground.

Riley smirked up at Aiden as he lifted her hands to pin them up above her head, holding her in place easily. Riley was strong, she could fight the fight of 4 grown men combined, but she wasn't strong enough to take on her alpha boyfriend no matter how hard she worked out.

Instead of trying to fight against him, she halted their rolling around on the ground and instead lifted her long slender legs to wrap around his waist. She glanced past Aiden for a moment at the clock on the wall.

"We have exactly one hour to kill before I have to leave. I'll let you decide how you want to pass the time." Aiden face broke out in a grin even before she got all of the words out. Without a moments hesitation he lifted them both off from the ground easily and carried Riley down the hall to his bedroom.

XxXxXxX

Riley had been on her way back home, taking a route through the woods that seemed to lead absolutely anywhere you wanted to go in Beacon Hills, when she heard a cracking of twigs not far off from the trail she was walking on. She paused, her ears perking up to pick up on any sounds. She didn't detect any movement and she didn't really look hard to see if anyone was there. Shrugging her shoulders and deciding it was probably just a deer, Riley continued on her way home.

It was only a few minutes later when she heard the noise again, this time, closer. Whipping around she spotted a hunter far into the brush, but she didn't get the best look at his face before he began shooting.

Riley started to run, picking up the pace as quickly as she could, but not soon enough. She was hit with a bullet in the back and the force of the shot and the sudden explosion of pain caused her to pitch forward towards the ground. She did the only thing she could think to do. She howled as loudly as she could hoping that maybe someone in her pack would hear her.

Even though she hadn't gotten a clear look at the face of the shooter, she knew this wasn't just a random attack, this was for revenge. An eye for an eye type of deal. Knowing that death would soon be coming for her if she didn't get up she pushed herself harder than she knew she ever could. She knew what that bullet was embedded with, she knew that it was only a matter of time before the wolfsbane took a big tole in her. It already was beginning too, her wound oozing black blood.

Riley, with all the strength she had in herself, push herself up off the ground and began running once more. She was grazed by another bullet as the shooter opened fire once more. Just as Riley was hit once again, this time in the back of her shoulder her father appeared in the woods, his eyes glowing a terrifying red, his face looking closer to a wolf than a humans, he was a hulking beast in his werewolf form as he growled. The sound was so deep, so guttural, so loud that it shook the ground around them and before he could go after the shooter they were gone.

Riley fell into he'd father as his human form reappeared and he took the girl into his arms not hesitating to take her to the one person who could help her. Doctor Deaton.

XxXxXxX

Authors note:

I promise more will be explained in the next chapter... I do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I haven't gotten much feed back yet, but I'm not letting that stop me from continuing this story. :)

Please, do not hesitate to leave a review. I want to know if you're enjoying what you're reading, or if you have any advice or things you'd like to see, let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
